Changes
by CookieMonster4242
Summary: Set after Skye betrays the teams and sleeps with Miles and the team ignores her. How will they reach when Skye is captured and tortured? Will they care enough to rescue her? Will they look past her betrayal and come to her aid?
1. Chapter 1

Changes

CHAPTER 1

It was supposed to change. After Coulson made her put on the bracelet, everything was supposed to go back to normal. They were supposed to treat her as they did before it had all happened. But they didn't.

It was like she didn't exist. Nobody talked to her. She was avoided. Her pathetic attempts of trying to start a conversation always ended in awkward silence. Simmons responded only few out of many tries. Fitz just left the moment Skye appeared. May….well….it was still the same. Coulson was rarely seen on the BUS at all, always cooped up in his office doing who-knows-what .Ward…..hated her. She could still remember what had happened that morning.

'Ward.'

'What?!' He had responded harshly, making Skye wince slightly.

'I was wondering if you could show me any new attack moves? You know, being my S.O. and all….' She trailed off, desperately praying that Ward would say yes.

Ward had spun around, a move so sudden that it had made the young hacker stumble backwards slightly. 'I am not, and never will be the S.O. of a traitor. And that is exactly what you are, Skye.' He spat out, tone full of menace. With that, he turned and left the kitchen, leaving Skye alone in the room.

Skye was snapped out of her memories when a soft knock was heard from the door. Instantly, she was aware of her surroundings, blade in her hand, blood splattered on the sheets and her right wrist covered with bloody cuts. She had lunged off her bed, dashing to press the deadlock key on the door's panel.

'Skye?'

It was Simmons.

"Simmons? What's up?' She had responded, voice slightly wavering.

'Well… I made some spaghetti, you know today being the day where we all eat together? To bond and stuff.. so you care to join us?'

'I'll be out in a bit. 'Skye replied, and the moment Simmons moved away from the door, she leapt into action. She wrapped the wounds up with some bandages before changing into a long-sleeved shirt and going outside. The moment in which her door opened, the soft laughter in the air had disappeared, and so did her smile on her lips. She walked up to the table grim faced and Simmons pushed a plate of noodles to her, giving her a small smile. The rest of the meal was in awkward silence and sooner or later, the rest either finished up their meals quickly or excused themselves, leaving Skye eating alone in the kitchen. Tears flowed silently down her cheeks as she finished up the last of her noodles. Days passed by in this manner, with her bunk being Skye's only solace, the only place where she did not have to be constantly reminded that she had betrayed her team. Months went and Skye learnt a hard lesson. Expecting too much would only result in disappointment. Whenever she had worked her Hacktivist magic to get the team out of a tough situation, she was never thanked. Instead, she was ignored. She learnt to only come out at the last few moments of dinner, to eat a few bites before heading back into her bunk. She always lost her appetite whenever she was alone. She trained harder than ever, even without Ward there to tell her what to do , or to teach her new moves. She trained at night, so that she never run into anyone. Then, she decided to not eat at all. The other agents were all bone thin, so to be someone as awesome as them, she had to first look like them.

However, on one mission everything she had done to make her world in balance again had come undone. One mission that had made her life completely different again. Another one filled with pain. Only this time, it was physical.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

It was supposed to just be a simple mission. Enter the Centipede base, which was abandoned even. To hack into their mainframe and then to gain access to their files, to see what their up to. However, the extraction needed May to pilot the BUS, and the mission called for 2 agents. It meant that Ward would be going in with Skye. After the mission briefing, Ward had gone straight into Coulson's office and even from outside, the conversation was pretty clear. Simmons and Fitz had left the room; May excused herself to pilot the BUS to their new location, leaving Skye alone yet again, to listen to Ward's opinion on their mission.

'Sir, she betrayed us all, we cannot trust her to not betray us again.'

'Ward, I understand your concerns but unless May can become an expert hacker in a mere few days or that Skye can learn to fly a plane expertly, you are going in with her. No complains.'

'But sir…' Ward began again but never got to finish.

'Now if you would kindly leave my office, I have other matters to discuss with Agent May, matters far more important that your opinions, Agent Ward.' Coulson had said briskly while signalling for May, whom was already at the door, to enter his office.

His face darkened as he left and anger seeped into his features as he say Skye standing outside the door as well, head down.

'You better learn to take care of yourself, Skye. Cause I won't be there if you are cornered. Learn to fight for yourself.' He had snapped at Skye, making her wince at every word he had basically shouted in her face. After he had stormed down the stairs, she felt tears well up in her eyes. They stung and she hurriedly made her way to her bunk, moving as fast as her feet could carry her. She didn't want anyone to see her cry. She didn't deserve to cry. She had betrayed the only people who cared for her, broke their trust with her own actions. She was a traitor, and she knew it.

She was tired. She had spent hours begging Coulson to release the internet suspension so she could create programs that can speed up the mission. For 2 days straight, she worked relentlessly on her computer; she never ate at all, and drank coffee like her life depended on it. In fact, if it wasn't for the high amount of caffeine running in her blood-stream, she doubted if she could even see straight.

Then, the time came. May's voice sounded over the comm.

'LANDING IN TEN. PREPARE YOURSELVES.'

Skye had immediately gone to grab another pitcher of coffee, which she drank quickly as she headed back to her computer, to ensure the program was up and ready. She had created a program to activate the program, and in an effort of 2 days, she had shortened the time down to 3 minutes. Ward had merely grunted when she had told them of the news and there was barely any reaction from the rest of the team. She felt a slight pang of hurt but brushed it aside. She was about to go into the field, there was no time to think about her feelings now.

She felt the plane shudder as it landed, and the cargo door opened. Taking one last mouthful of coffee, she grabbed her gun and ran out after Ward. The breaking-in was surprisingly easy, the door had been rusty and with a few high-powered kicks, it fell apart quickly. She took the left, and Ward the right. They just needed to find a computer, any computer, to plug in the thumb-drive and the mission was as good as done.

Skye walked cautiously down the corridor. Everything was grey, and her side had only minimal guards, while she heard the obvious sounds of fighting on Ward's side over the intercom. 'That's strange' she thought as she made a turn on the left and suddenly a large pair of hand grabbed her from behind.


	3. Changes Mental Block( not a chapter)

So many reviews thank you so much for reading this story and following it as well. I need some help as I'm currently in a mental block now. A) Skye is captured and tortured for 2~3 years perhaps and they save her. (Sorry but I got the inspiration from Tainted Perception all of u should go read it!)

B) Skye disappears for a little while of a few weeks or days and then the team saves her. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
